The Second God
by JuggerFlop
Summary: He was left with a legacy no one else could compare to. A man, so close to God in power only he could replace the hole He left. A man every Devil fears, Archangel Naruto – son of the Biblical God
1. Archangel Naruto

_**Hello sweet people, it has been a while. I haven't had much time in the past year or so. School and work, school and work...**_

 ** _Just some things before we get started:_**

 _ **Naruto / Highschool DxD crossover**_

 ** _Harem or No: Undecided. Probably just one Pairing though._**

 _ **Naruto is Godlike, literally. Of course there are challenges with being a God in this anime/manga/light novel, so don't worry about those trivial things.**_

 _ **I do not have a beta,**_ _ **if anyone wants to apply to beta for me just PM me. I'm far too busy with my own things to eye-rape my story for two days like I did with the previous story I did on this site.**_

 _ **In the end this is all just for fun. So if you're looking for a superbly written story with notable character development, etc. go to the nearby book store / IBooks store. Plenty there trust me.**_

* * *

 _ **The Second God**_

If Issei ever wanted something to fill his stomach without doing the opposite to his wallet, he asked his mother. No offence to his mother, but the food was the type expected to be served in a prison. His father thought the food was of superb quality, no wonder he married her.

But sometimes he needed quality. And in those times, he would go to a little dinky shop by the school grounds of Kuoh Academy. It wasn't big, nor was it a stand. It was a modest shop that sold affordable – yet tasteful ramen.

Issei felt comfortable there. If it wasn't the posters of pornstars, it was the Chef Ichiraku. He was quite the guy; surprisingly somehow as perverted as himself. "Boob-boy," the man called him.

He sat down. Stools lined down the counter, a few comfy sofa-chairs sitting at the corners of the store. It wasn't the most rear-pleasing of places, but the stools did its job. Ichiraku was a blond, wrinkly man. The Chef smiled as he looked towards Issei, "Will it be Tonkotsu again Boob-boy?"

Issei shook his head. "I came for your advice." Issei said. The edges of the Chef's lips rose. It reminded Issei of the Joker in Batman. Give the guy some white and purple makeup and suddenly he's a new man.

"Coming for the advice of the one and only, Ass-Sage?" Issei couldn't help but laugh. He never got used to the name the Chef constantly referred to himself as. They were the polar opposites of the lust spectrum. Issei loved jugs on a woman, a heavenly field for him to play. Across from Issei, Ichiraku was the one who loved to watch a woman walk away.

"I need dating advice-"

"Wait hold on… you have a date?" The expression on the old man's face gave Issei a certain sense of proudness. As hurtful as it was, Issei himself doubted his ability to score.

"Yup. She's been giving me this anxious type of boner all day."

"But… How big is her ass?" Of course he would ask that. The question made Issei's face stretch down. "Not _that_ big. She's the small kind of sexy, you know? The good looking face, but assets are modest; that type!"

Issei's pride shot down to hell when Ichiraku began to chuckle. "That's the type you want when you happen to be looking to settle. But it _is_ your first, so I guess you gotta take the hand you're dealt. I guess I'll do this for you, but this counts as one of those three favours, Boob-boy."

"Listen," Ichiraku said, causing Issei to lean in. The old man laid a very complex plan. Giving him a route, funny lines, when to touch and when not to. After the plan was laid out, Issei thanked the old man and left. Heading home in preparation for his first ever date.

Ichiraku sighed as Issei left. Having a new name was a difficult acting job. Reacting to the name "Ichiraku" was a reflex he didn't have.

That boy had one of his most prized creations in him. It was no wonder a fallen angel had taken such interest in the boy. If that fallen angel took any sort of action – Naruto loathed saying it – but he was going to have to deal with Azazel. Father despised the man; it was obvious Naruto took after him in that aspect.

Naruto was just going to have to hope that either Azazel or the Devil girl could get a handle of the situation before it got out of hand. If the boy died, it would be generous to say that Naruto would be _just_ mad.

Three days later and the Sacred Gear's signal never died. Every three hours its signal energy would fly out into the sky and Naruto knew his creation was still alive. But it wasn't the same. He wasn't human any longer, white paint now mixed in with black and blacker. He was a Devil, and Naruto was furious. But he couldn't do anything about it, Issei was fair game and those abominations had somehow won.

Naruto guessed it was his fault for waiting so long. Devils always lacked the good traits Angels had. Like patience and self-restraint. "I guess it's time to get off my ass…" He gave his counter a long wipe and turned the open sign around.

 **Closed**

Then he slipped out the door, into the cold night.

A voice echoed throughout the world, in the form of pure power. _**"It's about time, Yahweh."**_

* * *

"Hey, God!? You are there right, God!? Devils and Angels exist, so you do exist as well, right, God!? You were watching, right!? You were watching all of this, right!?"

Issei was screaming and crying, and praying and begging. All Naruto could whisper was 'Odd', for a devil to be begging to him. Naruto was going to help the Blonde girl; she held one of his prized creations.

But it could wait.

* * *

Please don't take this girl away! Please! I beg you! She hasn't done anything! She just wanted a friend! I will be her friend forever! So please! I want this girl to smile forever! Hey please, God!"

A voice echoed the church. Everyone seemed to soften, no longer tensed. The voice was heavenly, it was beautiful.

"Issei, you are a great child." The voice said. And through the dark windows of the church, a light dripped down to Asia and hugged her.

"What is the meaning of this?" The raven haired Fallen had arrived just in time. Asia's cheeks lightened up, turning a red shade as she fell asleep. Issei almost broke into sobs watching as his skin burned, but it didn't matter to him. "Asia… "He whispered.

As soon as the light fell, it disappeared. "Thank you," Issei slowly laid Asia down to the floor. His head throbbed and his arms burnt. "God…"

The Raven haired one looked on in awe. "But… You're supposed to be dead!"

The church lit up. His footsteps as loud as the church Sundays, he himself looked like you would believe God would look like. His clothing however was that of a human: Orange and black jacket, blue jeans, orange tee.

"No," She said. "You're not Him." Raynare looked like a man in the face of a meteor, whatever that looked like.

He raised his hand, and no longer was it a hand. More like an appendage made of lightning. "It doesn't very well matter who I am. I've not seen the pure potential of that Gear yet, and you happen to be in the way."

He was gone with the gust of winds. Then Raynare tumbled to the floor, now smoking piles of flesh. He stood above her, and his hand went through her stomach. Out came a green light, one that reminded Issei of Asia.

Then he turned towards Issei, and for the duration of his walk. Issei felt choked, like he couldn't breathe properly. Issei dragged himself backwards, away from the man who he feared the most.

" _He wouldn't harm Asia. I know it."_

He dropped the green light, and like a mist it slowly dragged itself towards Asia's body and enveloped it. The mist slowly poured into her skin.

"Issei!-"The voice was familiar. It was Kiba, that Casanova bastard. He stared at The Godly figure in pure fear. It was then when Issei finally took notice. That man, God. Out from the left side of his body came twenty large wings, golden in color. None from his right side, as if missing.

He turned around and stared at Kiba. Issei suddenly felt fear for his friend, but somewhere in him he knew He wouldn't harm them.

Rias and the rest of the peerage soon emerged beside Kiba, tensed and ready for a fight. "Where is Azazel?" The man asked. " _Azazel?"_

Even Rias seemed confused. She put a hand on her waist, and stood up straight. She looked professional, as if ready to dabble in political situations. "My name is Rias Gremory, next heir of House Gremory. If you would please grace us with your name…?"

He seemed to chuckle. "Lucifer's sister? Are you as much of a joke as he is?" An insult. Even Issei managed to see the blatant message. Rias took it worse than Issei thought. Her finger twitched, as if she was ready to use the Power of Destruction.

"I am Naruto. I apologise if I hurt your feelings. See… your brother is the type of bastard I hate."

Rias' eyes widened, along with the rest of the peerage. "I can't believe I didn't take notice of your wings. I apologize, Archangel Naruto." She bowed in respect, and slowly the rest of them did.

"You are cute though." Naruto took notice of her small blush. Blushes of embarrassment were always larger than that. A modest blush, he didn't like his chances.

"God?" A meek voice spoke out. Asia had woken up, and she took notice of the Angelic figure before her. Naruto's eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly.

"You've been a great girl, Asia. You'll have the best place in heaven. Maybe you'll even get to meet Michael - _the fucking weirdo_." It seemed everyone heard him whisper the last part. Maybe not Asia, as she seemed infatuated.

"Lord Naruto," Rias spoke out. "Do you mind if we… take her?" Issei saw as Naruto's eyes flipped from soft to pure death.

"And let her become a filthy sin-filled Devil? You're dreaming, Red." Suddenly Asia's fingers found themselves on his feathers, softly stroking. Naruto turned and they looked in to each other's eyes.

"I love you, God. But I want to be with Ise. He's my only friend…" Naruto seemed thrown off. He stared for what seemed to be hours – But he slowly nodded. "I once had a friend I would follow to the end of the earth – literally." He sighed. "Fine, Asia. But if there's one day you don't pray. I'll come to your house and tickle you to death." Asia smiled and let out a little giggle. Even the Devil hating Naruto smiled.

Then all of a sudden he sighed and spun around to face Rias. "Where's Azazel?" Akeno shook her head and stepped forward. "He wasn't involved in this," She stated. Naruto seemed to take the answer with a small hum.

He sighed. "Call your brother and tell him to contact the Harem Idiot and prepare for a meeting. I refuse to sit by and let these fallen fools stir further trouble."

Rias nodded, she probably felt it futile to attempt to argue with the direct angel. As nice a man he was to Asia, he was just as devilish to them. "Harem-Idiot?" She asked.

Naruto only shook his head, "Kids these days." He said. Issei felt his head pang. That voice, and those words, they seemed too similar. All of a sudden he felt like eating ramen, maybe a new flavour.

Issei got on his feet, dusty but unharmed. As he walked towards his fellow club members, he couldn't help but feel like he was walking around a pitfall. If he got too close, he would fall into the unknown depths. Naruto's eyes following him caused his palms to sweat; it was a battle he didn't know he was in. Time seemed to slow, and those blue drills never relented.

When he made it, the tenseness immediately dissipated. What a man, to give such a presence. Issei clenched his fists, he felt like a speck of dust in a world of titans. He felt a pale creamy hand lay on his shoulder and all that went away. Rias was with him, her presence alone made him comfortable. Then Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, they were all there too.

"You seem interested in my cute servant, you're frightening him." Rias said. Issei suddenly felt the air tense. It didn't matter that he was with Rias – the angelic man seemed insulted.

Asia came up from behind the man and snuggled into his feathers. She was the only one stopping that volcano of power from erupting.

Issei felt his voice come to him, "I owe you one, God." A headache washed over him, but it didn't matter. He knew who he was addressing. Kiba grabbed his shoulder, pulling Issei's shoulder slightly back.

He shook his head. Issei couldn't help but notice his smile grow, his wings retreating into his back. "In fact, I still owe you, Issei." The brown haired boy flinched in his own confusion. "What do you mean?"

The angel's hand went fishing into his pockets, digging for a short time before pulling out a porn magazine. Issei felt his jaw drop. Kiba's hand fell of Issei's shoulder and he could feel the shock coming from the group behind him.

Naruto's smile grew. "You still have two favours – one after this."

* * *

 _ **Boom Chapter Done! (Kinda)**_

 _ **I meant to make this longer (700 more words to be relatively specific), but I have to cut this short because of a vacation. I much rather be spending time properly in Vegas, not sitting writing - no matter how much i would love it. By the time this is released, I should be packing to come back to Canada. So entertain me with those reviews.**_

 ** _I will try to PM everyone who reviews with a sort of question. I'll be bored as fuck on that plane, so I'll have a shit ton of time._**

 ** _Should be updated every week. If I'm feeling generous... then watch out for Wednesday. Those are the days I never have ANYTHING to do. It gets to that point where you just feel like either being an asshole or being Saint Nick._**

 _ **Written in : English (Canadian)**_

 _ **Listened to the most: The Weeknd - The Hills**_


	2. Sirzechs Lucifer

_**This is now a Harem Story. After a wave of pms and reviews asking for it, I've decided to grant it. It won't be astronomically large, with hundreds of women falling for him instantly. I'm still trying to write a decent story after all.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the reviews by the way! It really made my plane ride interesting, the wifi is always so shitty. Keep coming with the reviews, it keeps me motivated which undoubtedly speeds up this process.**_

 _ **Naruto's Harem is not yet set in stone. If you wish for a certain girl remember to put her in your review and pms!**_

 _ **I tried responding to as many questions as possible. If i didn't get to you, i apologize!**_

* * *

 _ **The Second God**_

Sirzechs feared Naruto more than any man. The Prince of Heaven, the one whose arms created lighting storms. Many connected his likeness to Zeus' own, but Naruto was never as egotistical as Zeus. But Sirzechs wouldn't know if that applied anymore. He'd avoided the now God for years on end, even though they used to be friends. The blond man must have hated him more than anything, after all Sirzechs was the one who plunged the blade into God's weakened heart.

They used to be a sort of rivals, taking the war as permission to go all out against each other over and over again. But they were friends no longer, now just hated enemies. Sirzechs hated that, he wanted to talk to his friend again, but Naruto was so consumed by hatred in that war Sirzechs was afraid to confront his old rival. They both were so different back then, it was almost as if they switched personalities.

"Lord Sirzechs," Grayfia called out. Her face brought him comfort. She never knew Naruto on a personal level, but there was a time where she watched as they battled with smiles on their faces. Then she watched another battle, years later, where there were no smiles. "Lord Azazel is requesting the meeting to be postponed."

Sirzechs imagined Naruto's reaction to that. Naruto and Azazel were supposed friends in Heaven. But God didn't allow Naruto to fall, and Azazel wasn't a care for him. So they were forced to split. Naruto kept telling Sirzechs how Azazel always said 'Tomorrow', and then the next day he would say it again. "Looks like Azazel is still Azazel." Sirzechs smiled, he desired this meeting. A meeting between three friends, split by a war; it would be a great chance to connect with old pals.

Sirzechs grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and carefully wrote in short strokes. Folding it and giving it to Grayfia. "Go and give this to Naruto, and tell my little cutie I miss her for me." Sirzechs said. He hated ordering Grayfia around, he did love her. But she was his servant, and she liked acting like one.

A red symbol sprawled on the floor representing house Gremory, the lights dancing up Grayfia before taking her away. Sirzechs sighed as she left, hoping Naruto had calmed down since war times. Naruto had used to say how he would never kill, but that Naruto had disappeared after his father died. Naruto slayed devils claiming that it was for the greater good. That was not the Naruto he remembered.

* * *

"Alright, I wish for three more wishes!"

Naruto's eyes stared blankly. Issei always acted to stupid, it almost reminded Naruto of his dreams. The nights brought visions of a boy running through streets yelling of his desires, pranking and vandalizing. "Do I look like I came from a lamp, Issei?"

Issei grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. Yup, he was exactly like the boy in his dreams. Give him blond hair and an orange jumpsuit and you're good to go. "Well at least I can say I gave it a shot."

Rias' Queen, Akeno brought a plate with two cups filled with tea inside. Naruto didn't particularly enjoy tea, or coffee. But as a sign of goodwill he sipped and nodded in gratitude. "Thank you," Naruto's father never gave him lessons on etiquette, but Michael came instilled with that knowledge, engraving the few manners he could into his brother. Michael was an odd fellow; Naruto loved him dearly, but his overall attitude never failed to send tenseness through Naruto.

Akeno shared with him a smile, fake. Naruto didn't like Rias' peerage very much, other than Issei they were all plastic dolls. Akeno had a mask, Koneko had a mask, Kiba had a mask, and Rias had a mask. They were an anonymous party, none of them knew each other.

" _ **They are quite the babes though."**_ It was a comforting voice. Kurama was a part of his mental state Naruto never understood; at one point he considered it his insanity. But Kurama's voice had been with him since childhood, it was almost as normal as his own thoughts.

Suddenly a red glow spread across the floor, and Naruto knew it all too well. It was the symbol of House Gremory. Naruto manifested a small amount of lighting into his hand, as a reflex. As soon as Naruto saw who it was, it dissipated. _"And here comes another."_

Naruto rose from his spot. Grayfia was always wary of Naruto when he hanged around Sirzechs, in a way she was always right. "Where is Sirzechs?" Before Grayfia spoke she bowed. "It is good to see you again, my Lord."

"Likewise, now back to the topic." She pushed her milky hands into her pockets and pulled out an envelope, upon it in a red stamp signifying Gremory royalty. Naruto grabbed it, fingers draping across Grayfia's own skin. Naruto always had a soft spot for the woman; some could say he had a crush on her. But stuff like that stayed in the past.

As regal as Naruto could be, he simply didn't care for carefully opening the envelope, opting to rip it apart. Grayfia didn't seem too happy with that, neither did Rias. Naruto felt a bit bad about making a mess, but it didn't matter too much – he'd clean it later.

* * *

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _As nice it would be to get this meeting going as soon as possible, Azazel has requested the date to be pushed back. I have to say it gave me quite the chuckle, it's nice to see he's as much as a procrastinator as you said he was._

 _I'm not sure the reasons for this, nor do I have the time to get such answers. I apologize but I leave this up to you to decide. I've heard of sightings of Azazel near the town you currently reside, I'm sure you'll be able to find him._

 _Signed,_

 _Sirzechs of House Gremory_

* * *

" _ **He's quite friendly for someone who stabbed you in the back."**_

" _We don't know who that was. We can't assume it was Sirzechs."_

" _ **Don't lie to yourself. Deep down you know it was him. Everyone knows it."**_

Naruto sighed and nodded his head to Grayfia. "Tell Sirzechs I shall contact him once I find Azazel." Grayfia nodded and gave a bow. "It was an honour." Then she left in shining lights, off to go to her husband.

Azazel was going to be a harder to find than Naruto wished. When Azazel didn't want to be found, he was practically invisible. But Azazel was the sole reason the meeting. His fallen angels were stepping out of line, even holding up in a church even though abandoned, and even going as far as to attack humans.

" _Could Azazel possibly be encouraging this?"_

His eyes rested on Rias, then to Issei. Why did the fallen want Issei's sacred gear, and even Asia's? What were they looking for? Why were they trying to gather power? _"Are they trying to revive the war?"_

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. The entire situation was getting out of control, and Naruto hated that. Political situations had never been Naruto's speciality, he wasn't meant to become a diplomatic leader. Michael had always decided to be the one to deal with all diplomatic situations, but he was too far away.

"Rias," Naruto said. He quickly realized he had interrupted a conversation she was having with Issei about his Sacred Gear and quickly apologized. "I was wondering if those fallen angels said anything that stood out."

Rias tilted her head. Naruto watched as her red hair draped across her shoulder, he never knew why he loved red hair so much. Redheads always aroused him more than any other hair colour. _**"Heh,"**_ Kurama's chuckle echoed through the hallways of his head.

"No, nothing." Naruto clicked his tongue, he had no leads. Azazel was invisible even to Senjutsu users, there was no way he was going to detect Azazel unless by sheer luck.

"Anyway, Twice Critical-"

"It's not Twice Critical." Naruto interrupted. "It's Boosted Gear. Doubles your power every ten seconds, it's my second favourite." Rias had this sudden smile that stunned Naruto for a moment.

"So I was right," Rias looked like she was going to squeal. Finding one of the thirteen Longinus wasn't someone you do daily, the reaction was justified.

Issei was, like always, unnecessarily hyped. "Wait you're telling me if I wait long enough I can be stronger than you?" His finger pointed towards Naruto.

"If one day your body can sustain it, then I see no reason you wouldn't. You'll never defeat me though." Naruto said. He sounded arrogant, but it was true. "I purposefully made all Sacred Gears in such a way that a simple command by me can shut it off, just in case." When his father had tasked him with the design of the Sacred Gears, he explicitly said for it to be able to defeat him. But Naruto found no reason for him to follow those orders, what did he expect him to do if it got in the hands of a serial killer?

"But what if I just double my power every ten seconds of every day?" Naruto had a sudden image of Issei blowing up in a volcano of released power. "You'd probably die from not being able to properly control it."

Issei sunk back in the sofa, probably dejected by his supposed limits. Naruto knew deep down Issei would one day surpass Sirzechs; the Sacred Gear that Issei wore could even make a dog godly. If Issei had only Twice Critical, Naruto really wondered where he'd be.

Naruto sighed; at this point he just wanted to relax. He didn't have portable ramen with him, but he did have some sweets Gabriel had given him. Naruto never enjoyed sweets more than anything else, but it always helped him chill down. He fished his pockets and pulled out an orange lollipop, his favourite colour.

"Hey," The voice was barely audible, but Naruto took note of it. He hadn't noticed the small girl sitting on the other end of the sofa he sat on, she was quite a cute little girl. "Can I have that?" Naruto couldn't refuse her. Even Devils, who were rejected by God, deserved some kindness – especially children.

So Naruto handed over the orange sweet, and watched as she tore off the wrapper. "Thank you," she smiled for a split second, but Naruto saw it.

" _ **She's a Nekoshou."**_ Kurama had said. Nekoshou were supposed to be more in tune with Nature than other species. Naruto felt a certain connection with the little girl; the former Archangel of Nature and Life had become intrigued.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked. She wore cloths meant for the students in High school, but she looked like a middle-school student. "Fifteen,"

" _ **She's yet to mature."**_

Koneko kept sneaking looks at him, like she was trying to ask him a question but feared doing so. "If you have a question little one, ask away."

"You used to be the Archangel of Nature. Why does nature make people go insane?" Naruto instantly regretted invoking the question. Many people who have tried the ways of Senjutsu became mad with the malice of Nature. But it wasn't Nature that was causing the malice, it was Naruto.

"I was mad for a long time, Koneko. When people tap into Senjutsu, they tap into my emotions as well as Nature. Sometimes they get something they did not bargain for." It took a lot of Naruto to admit his faults. It took Naruto years of meditating to calm his raging emotions, war did that.

Koneko's amber eyes stared into his own, and for the first time in years he felt like he was being judged. "Are you still mad?" She asked, and it was something Naruto asked himself daily. Was he still the same Naruto who murdered ruthlessly in the war? Or was he the Naruto who said he would never kill anyone?

Naruto's absence of a response was all Koneko needed to look away and continue devouring her sweets. Naruto simply sighed until his eyes landed on Akeno's own. Her gaze trailed all the way down to Naruto's tea cup, which he sipped only once. At this point, the tea was bound to be cold, but Naruto still picked it up and drank it. He looked back up towards Akeno, and smiled to see her lit up again. It tasted terrible, but he didn't flinch. His entire vacation had been summed up with one drink.

"My brother talks about you a lot." Rias had said. Naruto couldn't imagine Sirzechs speaking about him at dinner meetings with his family; it was like trying to envision a new colour. "Really? What does Sirzechs say about me?" Naruto expected slandering, insults and trash talk.

"He told me how outgoing and obnoxious you were, and how every day you would grow twice your strength. He told me how naïve and idiotic you were, and how you would switch that around in an instant once you two fought. He always told me to find someone like you, because then you knew you found a great friend." Then she smiled, and Naruto couldn't keep looking at her.

* * *

Rias woke up the morning after, clutching her giant Charmander plush doll to her breasts. It was the only way she could sleep in the nights, if it wasn't Akeno sleeping with her it had to be one of her giant plush dolls.

Her talk with the God was interesting. After she began speaking of her brother, he refused to talk anymore and left soon after. Rias felt like an idiot, she was supposed to be the heir of house Gremory and she couldn't even talk neutrally without pissing people off.

On her walk to school, she didn't even bat an eye at the people gawking at her. But she did overhear some interesting rumours. "I heard got fired!" Rias held no attachment to the teacher; he was one of the least interesting of any teacher. All he did was go to class and teach with a disinterested expression. He had to have been the worst homeroom teacher she could've got. "I heard the replacement teacher is super dreamy~"

"Aww, why couldn't I have History this semester?"

Rias was intrigued, silently hoping he was actually as dreamy as they said he was. She was already running late as it was so she sped up her legs, she didn't even bother to go to her locker – she had no problem holding all her stuff.

She opened the door and stepped into the class. Her eyes fell on the man, who had blond hair, blue eyes and a pair of what she could only assume was fake glasses. He was dreamy, literally. She imagined him with twenty angelic wings behind him, and all of a sudden she felt faint. He looked normal enough, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't take note of his chiselled jawline and alluring wavy blond hair.

"It's nice to see you could make it Ms. Gremory."

* * *

 _ **I've decided each chapter will be 2500 words a piece. Makes it more manageable for me to write a decent story and plot it out properly.**_

 _ **Next chapter the story's pace speeds up a bit.**_

 _ **By the way I still do not have a Beta! If you want to help with the story and get input into it Pm me!**_

 ** _Written in English (Canadian)_**

 ** _Most listened to track: Hucci - Hitta_**


	3. Snakes, Part One

_**One Hundred Reviews! Milestone reached, so a chapter WILL be coming up on Wednesday as well as next Saturday! So two chapters in one week! Thanks for one-hundred reviews everyone!**_

 _ **Next Milestone is two-hundred and fifty reviews, so I think I have a lot of time before that happens.**_

 _ **Harem Update:**_

 _ **So, from what I got this would be the Harem at the moment: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Xenovia (or/and Irina).**_

 _ **Grayfia is Sirzech's wife; I have no clue how I would get around that enough to allow her to be in the Harem without breaking the believability.**_

 _ **I'm still deciding on Serafall. It was predetermined by me she despised Naruto because of an incident in the war, but I'm debating myself on whether or not I should stick with it.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 ** _The Second God_**

Naruto took note from many teachers and records, that Rias Gremory had never once failed a test, quiz and especially not an exam. She got high marks in all of her essays and she gave her all in everything she did.

With this knowledge in mind he looked over her test repeatedly. Over and over he got the same result, absolute failure. As if joking with him she even wrote the date wrong, it was a miracle she didn't spell her name incorrectly.

Naruto sighed and placed the paper away from the others. So far she was the only one who failed, even the class idiot Cana got a better mark than Rias, passing by half a mark. He pulled another paper out of the pile, and continued marking.

One after the other, they had either lewd messages on the back or perverted pictures. Some with their numbers and some even had the courage to put their address. If he wasn't a teacher, he wouldn't have been hesitant to partake. Akeno even had a mini sex-dungeon drawing; he would call her artistic if she didn't have him chained in there.

He never would have guessed his glasses and new hairstyle would attract so many women. One particular group of strands repeatedly annoyed him by falling over his eyes; the girls in his classes loved it, but he despised the defiant curl.

After he was done marking all the papers, he piled them into a neat stack and shoved them inside a messy folder. Rias was the only girl who had failed his test, and Naruto was willing to bet it was on purpose. The girl schemed as much as Azazel at times.

The night was kind to him and sleep came easily. He remembered no dreams in the morning, unlike almost every night. No little boy jumping between buildings and no snake man; nothing but sweet rest and peace, something so scarce in life.

He was never a good cook; he never learned to make himself any other food but ramen and its alterations. While he loved ramen, after brushing his teeth and bathing he never felt the urge to eat it. So all he ever did was eat cereal for breakfast, it was a food which made him feel stale and old – as odd as that would sound.

He clothed and set off to work. Teaching was nothing but a way to watch the little devils. They had some inert ability to attract trouble, especially when regarding the fallen angels. All he had to do was be patient, and he'd catch Azazel's followers without even searching.

He slipped into the school and entered the staff room. It was a cozy place with sofas, fridges, cupboards and even a television mounted onto the wall. Many of the staff hung out there at lunch, as the school regularly filled the fridge with odd goods.

"Ah," A fellow teacher he knew too well came and brushed her hand against his back. She was Ai Kaya, a brunette teacher, obviously of Japanese ethnicity. She had a tight blue top which left her midriff uncovered and yoga pants which hugged her legs. Most physical education teachers shared that trait; they never bothered with any professional wear. "There you are Mr. Uzumaki."

In her hands were identical strawberry-kiwi smoothies, filling to the brim of a see-through bottle. She reached out and placed it in his hand with a smile, "I made it just for you." Naruto shared a smile with her to which she obviously flushed.

" _ **You're quite the Devil."**_ Kurama gave a lively laugh at his own joke, which Naruto couldn't even classify as a joke.

The bell rang suddenly, and Naruto could already feel the collective angst coming his way. Naruto suddenly felt a hand whip his ass before Ai sauntered off. "Thanks for the smoothie, Kaya!" She gave a wave before disappearing into the waves of students.

Naruto grabbed his unorganized duffel bag and shoved it between his arm and torso, sipping his smoothie in his other hand. He quickly made his way out the staff room and towards his classroom.

It was a struggle enough to make it through the compacted hallways. There was no privacy in the hallways; everyone hugged up against each other inadvertently. Naruto felt more uncomfortable there than he could any other place in the world, hands brushed against every part of his body, but the most unnerving part was he didn't know whose hands it belonged – be it male or female.

He suddenly felt someone smash against his elbow, causing his drink to spill over his shoulder and over a group below him. Naruto felt his face distort and his fingers twitch of electricity, staring coldly at the man who dared.

Issei had his hands up and Naruto could see the wavering of his eyes. He didn't want to do anything in front of a crowd, but in the back of his mind he noted that he'd have to pay Issei back for his negligence to his surroundings. "You're fucked, Issei." Naruto said, lower and colder as if driving his point home.

Issei could only nod and apologize, then nod again.

* * *

Rias gave a giggle as she watched Naruto stumble through the door to his classroom with half of a smoothie in his cup, the other half coming down his shoulder. He grumbled and Rias couldn't help but see the resemblance to a tired pug. In his hands was a multitude of crumpled paper towels covered with pink, they were not doing a good job of absorbing the thick liquid.

A blur of white and suddenly Rias felt a throbbing pain in her head. Rias glared at the suspect, obviously Naruto. It was his unique way of punishment to his students for anything he didn't like – flicking erasers at the speed of bullets, sometimes Rias believed a bullet would hurt less.

The lesson quickly went under way, with the occasional eraser flick at noisy students, or the sporadic teen here or there trying to flirt with the secret God. Rias didn't pay any attention; her thoughts were filled with feathers and schemes.

With the sound of a whip, another eraser found its way bruising her forehead. Her tears welled as she clutched her forehead. She looked up through the blur of her moist eyes and saw the annoyed angel. "See me after class, Ms. Gremory." Naruto's word was law in his class. Any rebels had their foreheads painted purple with bruises, and devils got twice the power behind his flicks – Rias had never been punished like she had in that classroom.

Rias couldn't argue and paid attention for the duration of the class. She needed to know why he was dwelling in their territory. Any devil could have taken it as an excuse for war and attacked, if only they were so stupid.

Rias had regular shifts for people to watch over him, but they all told her how he did nothing but regular teacher work. He never went out for odd strolls or even gave a hint of his powers, he completely blended in. He was completely in role, a perfect actor – Rias couldn't help but giggle thinking of him teaching drama.

The bell rang and noise erupted in the school once again. People grabbed their bags and notes, walking off. But Rias stayed back, packing her stuff but waiting for her teacher to call on her.

He eyed her with his gaze, but spoke nothing. Rias felt choked up every time he stared at her, it was the only times she could say she was unconfident. His gaze was that of a judge in court, he fit the God description quite well. "What are you waiting for, Rias?" He asked, in his hand a twirling pen.

"Sorry, sorry!" She grabbed her stuff and quickly made her way to his desk. It was an unorganized mess of papers and pens, books and random items. A small sculpture of a ramen bowl caught her attention; even though it looked masterfully sculpted it seemed like a waste of money to buy it. "You needed me?"

He sighed and took off his fake glasses; just the way he took it off showed his inexperience with it. "You failed your test," He said, but she wasn't surprised. "Was it on purpose?" Rias scratched the edge of her ear, but she said nothing. Either answer she would have been screwed. If she lied he would catch her and if she didn't he wouldn't help her.

"I need you to tutor me." Rias said. His eyes narrowed, but Rias could still feel those eyes peering straight through her, judging every movement. She subconsciously fiddled with the end of her school uniform, rubbing it and twisting it.

He suddenly sighed and closed his eyes, when he reopened them the blue wonders didn't scrutinize. His eyes were no longer narrowed and now stared at her in acceptance. "I accept only if you promise to come to me the _second_ you see a black feather." Rias smiled and straightened up. "I'll see you at break Naruto!" She left that classroom with a smile on her face, clutching her books close to her chest.

* * *

" _ **You sense it too, don't you?"**_ Kurama asked. He was growling the entire day, and Naruto understood why. The air was rich with the scent of one particular person. Naruto didn't know who, but the man or woman had danger oozing out of their body.

" _It's getting closer…"_ Naruto had not felt fear for decades. The last time he remembered the taste of fear was when he felt his father's existence suddenly disappear. But he tasted it once more, the person inched further every second. Every step it made he trembled more.

There were only two people that could exude such a dense aura, The Great Red and the Ouroborus Dragon were the only two that could come to mind. Naruto didn't know exactly how powerful they were compared to him, but it was a foolish idea to test such a thing.

He sensed it at first period; it was like a few droplets of water from a nearby splash. Second period was when Naruto began feeling the air dance up his spine and back down, making his hair stand on end. Third was when he could smell and taste it, its power alone taking a physical form. Fourth had just started, but he could imagine it was like a snake slithering towards an unsuspecting target.

" _ **Be prepared to fight, Naruto. If it faces us while we're going to the house we might not be able to escape. We might need to speed up our sync process."**_ Kurama was right. If it was either of the two, their speed ousted his, escape was impossible.

" _We can't sync, Kurama. Our gear isn't ready yet, we risk malfunctions."_

" _ **I doubt it would be stalking you if it didn't want something from you. Even if you teleport, confrontation is inevitable, and you will not win without me."**_ Naruto knew it was true. But the Gear he made was not ready for any type of use. It was still in its beta stage, and had yet to be even tested.

" _I'll do what I have to."_ Naruto sighed at his predicament. There were few in the world that could match Naruto in a fair fight, and fewer that could beat him. It was just his luck he would find himself stalked by one of them. He heard Kurama growling barely at the back of his mind, he would not stop.

"You don't look so good, Naruto." Rias had suddenly appeared before him, in his empty classroom. Maybe she was right, if Naruto could imagine himself it would be that of a vampire – pale complexion and dead eyes, nothing like he was under normal circumstances.

Naruto forced his lips to form a smile, heating his body as to force his complexion to return to normal. "Rias, you took your time." Naruto had said. Rias tilted her head to the side, one eye narrowing. "It's only been a minute since the bell rang, Naruto."

" _ **Nice one, genius."**_

Naruto laughed it off. "It was just a bit of sarcasm." He was good at lying. He didn't used to be, he always tried lying to his big brother Lucifer but he said that every time Naruto tried lying he would scratch the nape of his neck and avoid eye contact. Lucy always knew how to lie, he was a professional player. After the war, he took a lot after his deceased brother.

Rias seemed to believe it. She had a pile of notebooks in her hands, but Naruto had a feeling she wouldn't be using them. "If you just took notes in class we wouldn't need to waste both our time." Naruto said with a bit of frustration littered through his voice.

Rias dragged a seat to his desk and sat down. "I don't think it's a waste of time." She said. Naruto just shook his head, arguing such a trivial matter was more of a waste of time than the current tutoring session.

Naruto grabbed a huge textbook from beneath his desk labelled: 'Grade Eleven, Japanese World History'. It was a hefty book with over a thousand pages patted with rich information of history. Naruto knew every detail of every historical moment, Nature watched as wars and political assassinations disrupted his home, unfortunately he had no authority to intervene. But he kept it in the back of his mind, left to rot.

Before he could flip the book open, a hand grasped his wrist. It was smooth and lightly rubbed into his skin, over his small hairs and rubbing into his wrist crease. It was as milky white as Grayfia's was. "How about we just talk first?"

Naruto felt his eyelids fall. "I thought you wanted tutoring, Rias?"

She nodded. "I do," She said. "But I want to know more about you first." Naruto expected this. She never needed tutoring; she failed the test purposefully to dig into his brain. She was a manipulative woman who knew how to get things she wanted. She was a lot like his ex-sister-in-law Lilith. At least, this is what he could gather from her actions towards him.

"The deal was tutoring for information, not a date." Naruto said making sure he was as plain as possible. He never liked beating around the bush; it was a waste of time, which was the most valuable thing in the world.

Rias shrugged. "I said 'I need you to tutor me', not what exactly I needed tutoring of." Naruto tried staring at her with the blankest look he could muster. It was such an idiotic excuse for interrogation that Naruto himself didn't know how exactly he needed to respond.

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Fine, what do you want?" He could see her smile brighten and he fought back the urge to smash all four drawers filled with erasers on her forehead. Hopefully it would cause her to forget the entire encounter.

She leaned in closer to him, she was too comfortable. She folded her arms on his desk and put her chin on it. "Issei told me you run a ramen shop. Why?"

Naruto shrugged, the question was easy to avoid. "Why not?" He could see her smile disappear. He wasn't going to let her get information too easily, what kind of leader would he be?

Suddenly she pouted, she looked like a child. She never had any reason to grow up, no intense conflict and no loss. She was completely pure, as much as a Devil could be.

"What's your dream in life?" The questions went from shallow to deep within seconds. The transition caught Naruto off guard, but he understood the question. He wanted one thing in life more than anything, _"Peace"_

"Nothing, I have no need for any dreams." Naruto said, expertly lying. He felt the urge to itch his neck, but made sure his hands stayed on his table. He kept eye contact with her, and chuckled at her twitching eyelids.

Then he felt his face petrify.

" _ **You need to leave, now."**_ Kurama's growling got fiercer. Whatever the source of the power was, it was getting closer – fast. The closer he felt it the more his brain told him to retreat.

Naruto smiled at Rias, weakly. "I have to go, maybe we'll talk tomorrow." He got up quickly and began making his way to the door. He could feel his hands trembling slightly; when he swallowed he feared an elephant had gone through his throat.

"Wait, what's wrong!?" He heard her yell. But he did not answer, he had no time. If the being really was getting closer, there was a risk of it trying to confront him in the school. Unnecessary casualties would no doubt be a backlash from such a battle.

He flicked a phone out of his pocket and quickly dialled a number. He heard it ring once before it picked up. "I'm not feeling well; I'm going home for the day." Naruto hurriedly said before quickly ending the call.

The students looked at him strangely as he near sprinted towards the exit. He didn't bring his papers and left his bag, he was just a teacher running. When he emerged from the entrance, the aura became unbearably thick. No students had felt it, as if calling out to him only.

He ran to the nearby park, but he could not escape it. The thick aura followed him, getting denser and denser the further he got. Naruto was afraid if he turned around, he would be face to face with a wall of death.

"Why are you running?" It was a chillingly childish voice. She was a little girl, like one in those horror movies, creepy black hair and small stature. It was behind him, but it made him freeze in place.

" _ **It was a good life."**_

" _Are you seriously joking around, don't you realize I might actually die here!?"_

" _ **What makes you think I'm joking?"**_

Naruto turned to face her. He immediately let his twenty wings fly from his back and summoned his holy blade, Father. He hadn't used it in decades, not since the war. She stared at him with eyes like ice. It was impossible to decipher what was going on in her mind; it was like an encrypted wall of text.

"What do you want, Ouroborus Dragon?" Naruto asked. His grip on Father caused the hilt to cut into his skin, as it began to be enveloped in a holy golden glow. Lighting began cackling in the skies, clouds beginning to cover the sun. Winds began picking up in the area, blowing the leaves off trees, Nature was getting antsy.

Her eyes stared into his. It was the last thing he wanted in the world, it made him freeze.

"I want you."

* * *

 _ **Naruto's fear of Ophis is very understandable once you realize how powerful she actually is. Naruto isn't even his father's level yet, and she was known to make him wary.**_

 _ **This chapter was actually around 3000 words, I got carried away…**_

 _ **I don't have a most listened to track mainly because I listened to a compilation throughout most of my writing.**_


	4. Snakes, Part Two

_**Enjoy this chapter, it is a ninety-nine-percent action oriented.**_

 _ **For the people complaining about Naruto's fear of Ophis, remember this: What makes someone brave is that they fear something, but are willing to spit in its face if confronted. They aren't afraid to face their fears, which is what makes someone brave. Naruto wasn't running from Ophis, he was making sure the battle occurred away from the school.**_

 _ **Harem Update:**_

 _ **Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina, Gabriel, (Serafall), (Grayfia), (Ophis). I'm holding a poll for the three of the characters in parentheses, only one of them can be in. They all have something that make them slightly incompatible, and I'm only comfortable forcing one of these in.**_

 _ **Once the poll is completed, the full harem is set in stone. So remember if you want something changed, put it in your review. This is not set in stone yet!**_

* * *

 _ **The Second God**_

She extended her hand as if trying to recruit him. She wanted him, and Naruto knew what she wanted him for. Someone had been gathering large amounts of devils, demons, witches, fallen, and etcetera. Naruto knew why she had come to him, she wanted him.

Naruto's face was calm. He made sure to keep it that way, showing fear would be the worst way to negotiate with the dragon. She was not a human; she had no morals, no emotions. She didn't have feelings; she was more like an animal. If he showed weakness, she'd pounce like the animal she was.

"You want me for what?" Naruto asked. When he was growing up, his brother had told him to always stay calm no matter what. Lucifer knew always what he was doing, and how to accomplish what he wanted. He remembered one time where his Father had confronted Lucifer about some matter not known to Naruto; he stayed calm and extracted information. Lucy once told Naruto information is more deadly than his Father could ever be, and to be a truly powerful man you must have information.

She stared at him with her unnerving spheres. He couldn't even classify them as eyes, they were false. They had no emotion in them, none at all. Every part of her body was a lie, she was a dragon in a costume – a poorly created one. "You will join me." She said, with authority.

"Join in doing what?" Naruto asked. She had no reaction, only one single blink.

"Help me kill Great Red." Like it was nothing, she plainly spoke those words. Great Red was a supremely powerful being, probably the most powerful being ever to exist. But he had done nothing to gain the ire of Naruto. The red dragon had never even touched humanity for as long as Naruto had ruled the heavens.

Naruto simply did not understand. "Why?" There was no need for so many influential people to gather for the murder of such a being. From what Naruto knew Great Red had done nothing to anyone. He was probably the most peaceful man to ever exist.

"He is annoying." Naruto couldn't help but flinch. That was no reason an entire army to gather, the entire situation was a joke – one Naruto couldn't help but laugh to.

"That is one of the dumbest reasons for war I've ever heard of." Naruto said, forgetting who he was speaking to. He immediately regretted what he said; he could feel her power beginning to swirl around her figure. She was preparing to attack.

She retracted her elegant hand, it was then when he noticed the snake slithering within her sleeve. "You are too much of a threat to remain neutral. Die," Her stoic tone struck a blow in his heart. He was scared again, but his face never changed.

" _ **Nice one, genius."**_ Naruto didn't know how exactly Kurama was able to use sarcasm in such a situation. He was always able to crack a joke, but Naruto never could laugh. Sometimes, it was easy to think Kurama could just simply see the future.

Naruto twirled Father in his hand, the sword was the strongest Holy Sword ever forged, if there was anything that could kill the Ouroborus, it was Father. He spun the blade so it pointed behind him, he wasn't known for his proficiency with a blade – but it had to do.

She opened her mouth wide, and for a portion of a second he saw a pale man with long black hair, green eyes and pointy smile. Snakes leaped out of her mouth in rivers, larger than dogs and quicker than wolves. Naruto felt his body reel back, he always had a weakness to the creepy, and the Infinity Dragon was indefinitely scary.

With the sound of thunder Naruto swung his blade in a long arc, webs of electricity dissolving the snakes all the way to Ophis' unmoving self. She never let it touch her; she was quicker than even electricity.

He jolted as a hiss came from his feet. The grass green snake leaped up to his neck and was quickly thrashed away as Naruto's wings came into action. As it fell, thousands upon thousands of similar snakes swallowed it, until they began swallowing each other. It was a disgusting sight of saliva and gulps. They grew and grew, until the final snake remained bigger than even a skyscraper.

Its tail was suddenly poised around his neck, constricting his breathing as it raised him above the snake's abyss of a mouth. As his body began becoming unresponsive, his grip on Father surrendered – it fell slowly into the depths of the snake's system.

Naruto then snapped his fingers, and the snake thrashed as Father destroyed him from the insides. The skin blackened and it writhed under the intense voltage. Naruto landed on the ground softly, watching as the snake slowly became nothing but a bed of ashes, Father lying upon it naturally. Thunder descended from the clouds and danced in the blade, it was the perfect avatar of pure energy.

The Ouroborus was behind him, he could tell. She had this irregular signature of pure power, she was his natural enemy. She was the being who represented Nothingness and Chaos, against he who represented Order and Nature. "Why do you continue to fight? I am Infinite." She said. She didn't understand feeling, she would never understand Naruto.

Naruto scoffed, his blade returning to his possession. "I'm not the type who watches as he gets fucked! I'm the type who does the fucking!" He turned to see her eyes. She was glaring at him, but she had no anger in her eyes. Naruto hated seeing that, it freaked him out.

" _ **That was very inspiring."**_

" _Shut it."_

"So you want to fuck me?" She asked. Naruto hesitated, his mind suddenly out of place. Did she even know what she was saying; did she even know what sex was? He was frozen in complete confusion. His mouth didn't form proper words, he just stuttered.

"Uh, that's – uh, not what I meant." Naruto attempted to say. She didn't even blink at his words; she just stared at him like a mannequin in a window. Even Lucy had feelings, he would smile and frown and cry. Everyone was supposed to have feelings, so what was this standing before him?

He blinked, and then she was in front of him. She barely reached his waist, her costume was tiny. She stared up at him, and then he all he could see was blur. He was hit, and sent flying into a nearby forest until he eventually stopped at a particularly tough tree. His back ached in pain, his arms attempting to manually heal his broken back, he couldn't stop his groans of pain from coming out.

The trees bended to his will and reached their branches to sooth his back. It was only a second before Nature healed his broken bones. To think a simple hit would do this to him, the Ouroborus wasn't someone to take without extreme caution.

" _ **You have two choices: Continue being trashed, or Sync. Choose,"**_ Kurama was plain and calm. He could feel the Ouroborus making her way towards him, she wasn't walking. She was running, and it was lighting fast. She was on him in seconds, her fist raised next to her cheek.

Naruto quickly used the trees to throw him out of the way. Her punch was a small meteor, causing a crater larger than a pool. She turned her head to watch him, and then she was running again.

Naruto breathed in, and out. He felt Nature hugging him to her sweet breast, and she changed him. His eyes were frog-like, and around it was a lake of orange. He slid into a liquid-like stance, continuing to breathe calmly.

Her fist came quicker than a bullet, but his face slanted enough for it to pass narrowly. His fist struck her gut and she twirled into the skies. She didn't have wings, but she stopped herself in the air. She looked shocked, her eyes wide as she clutched her stomach.

"That hurt." She said, slowly. Naruto growled as his fists danced with the lighting. She got the brunt of the strongest punch he could muster, and yet she still stood upright. She was truly on the level of a true God.

"Yeah? Well I got twenty times that ready to drop on your ass!" It was a bluff, a well-constructed one. The Ouroborus probably didn't know the limits of her opponent, either way she wouldn't care. Twenty times what he just did would at most leave her down for a couple seconds.

" _ **I haven't seen you this worked up in a long time. I don't want you to die, Naruto. Sync with me and survive."**_ Kurama said, continuing to insist in his beyond dangerous idea. If they synced, and it failed, he would become a rampaging force, no better than a mindless beast. Was the damage he would cause worth survival?

" _ **I'll put you down if it fails. I can promise you this."**_ Naruto sighed. Now he had no excuse, he would have to.

Naruto breathed and stood stock still. Black energies began encircling Naruto from the depths of the earth, swallowing him whole. It was a tornado of pure pain. It dug into his skin and replaced it at their will. When it finally died down, he was absorbed in a golden glow. Out from his back were nine metallic tails, his own design. They moved by themselves, they who were sentient.

His felt his twenty wings come from his back, and then another. Forty wings, golden in colour, emerged out of his body. They brightened the forests and were a sun in their own right. His felt them, he felt his new body. He felt like what he was meant to be, a God.

The Ouroborus remained in the air, and Naruto just eyed her. Her head tilted as she stared down at him, he felt amazing. She went at him with what Naruto could only assume as her full speed, but to him it was easily traceable. He took towards her with all forty wings, he was just as fast. Even the air was split by his speed.

" _ **Shit…"**_

His blade made contact with her neck, and such an action caused the forest to illuminate. She went spiralling down to the forest clutching her jugular, but she wasn't the only one writhing. Naruto felt as his own golden suit began soaking black. It dug into his skin once more, but it didn't replace anything. It just tore into him, like an animal. Its teeth ripped through his flesh easily, such pain he couldn't handle.

Naruto felt a large explosion by his cheek, sending him spiralling to the earth. The blast was nothing compared to what he was feeling currently, it was killing him. He felt his conscience slowly losing grip. His tails flew everywhere, destroying trees by the dozens.

He stood up and growled. He tore at his eyeballs and his own teeth, the Ouroborus Dragon had already fled. He couldn't feel her presence anywhere. In his last moment of conscience, he felt Father stab into himself.

* * *

 _ **"You runt, you really are weak! You better be grateful to me… and to your beloved Fourth, who sealed me inside a twerp like you!"**_

That voice, it sounded so familiar. Naruto always wondered what that voice in his head looked like, but a giant nine-tailed fox was never what he thought. He was glaring down at a small little boy, with blond hair and an orange jumpsuit.

Naruto couldn't help but see the resemblance between the two of them, they looked so similar. When Naruto was a kid, he loved orange, he would always ask if he could dye his hair that colour, but his Father would tell him how his blond hair is what they all shared, and if he rid himself of what made them family, what were they? Lucifer had blond hair, and so did Gabriel, and Michael. Father had blond hair, and it was said to rival the sun in how bright it was. Naruto left his hair blond, because of how much he loved his family. But when Lucifer had left, he died his hair silver to signify his denial of his blood. He betrayed them; he was no longer an Archangel.

As much as Naruto wanted to deny it, he loved Lucifer as much as he loved his father. They both died in that war and it tore him apart.

Naruto looked around his area. It was a sea of black, and he was drowning. Naruto wondered whether this was what happened when Gods died, was this the afterlife to the afterlife. Was he to replay dreams over and over, it didn't sound too bad actually.

" _What's left for me?"_ Naruto wondered. Faces came to mind, Gabriel. Michael, Raphael. Even Sirzechs, Grayfia, – Azazel even, who used to be his best friend; he cared for them all. Michael looked up to him, Naruto was the eldest now – what would he do if his big brother died? Gabriel always would cry when he left, but he would always comfort her saying that he would return shortly. What if he never did?

" _I… want to live."_

" _ **Hurry up, idiot! This kid is going to fucking kill you!"**_

He heard Kurama shout, and then he felt his body move into motion by itself. He was waking up.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter is Saturday/Sunday, so stick around for that. Hopefully all of you are enjoying the story, I am enjoying writing it. I have a lot of trips planned however, so there are going to be times where chapters might be delayed – so don't panic! I have an end and everything planned for this story, so there should be no way this story will be abandoned. There might be slight hiatuses, but this will be completed. I promise you this!**_

 _ **This chapter was written in English (Canadian)**_

 _ **Most listened to track: The Weeknd – Often**_


	5. Lightning and Dogs

_**I will continue to say this; I don't feel comfortable ruining my story. I'm not comfortable breaking canon, I'm not comfortable bashing. I'm not comfortable letting people think that I somehow owe them something. I take input from all reviews, the only reason I'm even letting one of these three in is because of the reviews. If you have a problem with me and my story, and don't have constructive criticism, leave.**_

 _ **Anyway, the poll is going well. I forgot to get it running, and had some issues with it at first. But it went up eventually, and I was surprised by the amount of love for Ophis – taking in how utterly creepy I made her seem. She vomited out snakes people! But still, it's an interesting race between Grayfia and Ophis; it's still up for people who want to vote – it's on my profile. P.S. Grayfia just exploded, unless something happens soon it's over for Ophis and Serafall.**_

 _ **Harem Stands at: Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Xenovia, Irina, Gabriel, (Serafall), (Grayfia), (Ophis). The poll is continuing for maybe a chapter or two more, so keep voting.**_

 _ **Some names have come up, like Asia and Rossweisse. However if you want them, someone needs to be replaced, if you want either of these in – put it in your review and state who you wouldn't mind being removed. I'll keep these in consideration. Irina's on especially thin ice, the only reason she's in is because of the whole God thing.**_

* * *

 ** _The Second God_**

Naruto's eyes opened. At first blurry, a quick sudden blackness came to vision. It was a blade, coming straight towards his heart. Without thinking for a moment, Naruto flipped himself out of the bed he laid and flipped to the edge of the small room.

Naruto quickly took in where he was, it looked like an infirmary. Then, like water breaking a dam, memories flowed to his head. Visions of the Ouroborus and his failed sync with Kurama, the pain of Kurama's power tearing into his skin slowly, they all rushed to his head in bursts.

He noticed himself, covered in bandages from the torso up to his shoulders. It was no wonder he felt so stiff. His torso was bandaged twice, feeling as though it was a Kevlar vest, and his arm was bandaged irresponsibly, with some parts less dressed than others.

He then looked at the offender, Kiba. His eyes didn't match his body, so full of fury. He wasn't at all like what he seemed in the small amounts of time they remained in the same room. His blade had been sucked in by the hospital bed Naruto once lay upon, right where the heart would be. It was a daring assassination, something that would no doubt spark conflict.

Naruto tensed his body, seeing as Kiba had removed the blade from the bed and took up a stance against him. "Summon your blade!" He said, shouting at the top of his lungs. Naruto growled at the boy and let his wings fly; no longer did he have his forty wings, now once more only a mere twenty.

Kiba didn't look at all intimidated. His eyes crazed and full of pure spite, he charged. He was slow compared to the men he fought over the years, yet Naruto's body wouldn't respond. His bandages constricted, like a noose around a neck.

"Kneel." His voice was thunder, and Kiba was the earth. The commanding voice of God sent even the Devil, Kiba, to his knees. Kiba thrashed against the invisible bindings holding him to the cold ground of the infirmary.

Naruto flexed his covered arm; he was definitely in need of healing. From the moment he was born, he was an anomaly of healing. His body would just simply not heal by itself, as every Seraph could. When he had fallen in battle, he would require Gabriel to heal him, something in his body had conflicted with his natural healing.

With a sigh, he found himself once again requiring the need of Gabriel. She would forget everything once his name was brought up, he was her weakness. She once stood still in a fight with the Leviathan once she had brought up his name, almost dying in the process.

Her blonde hair, it brought back his attention to the uncontrollable animal before him. He wouldn't stop struggling, continuing to fight over his undeniable control. Low ranked men and women alike could never struggle against his word.

"Release me!" He said, like a dog made human; growling and whipping his head back and forth. Naruto's eyes widened to see Kiba slightly parting from the floor, almost moving to a standing position.

" _ **You're power is weakened in your current state. You're going to have to kill him."**_ Kurama said. Naruto sighed and raised his hand, allowing his arm to be hugged by lightning itself. A devil with no control was as wild as a dog without an owner.

"No, stop! Kiba!" That red hair blinded him for a second. She ran in front of Kiba, her arms out to defend him – Rias Gremory, heaving and coughing. Her eyes were wide and wavering, like a cat before a much larger lion.

Naruto's ears picked up the sound of fellow lightning before the following electric blast became absorbed into his hand. Akeno had stood along with her King, her hand sparkling with lightning of her own. Her eyes were wide, understandable shaken by his ability to swallow her own power into his own attack.

Naruto lowered his hand, still keeping his hand engrossed in his torrent of power. "I should've expected an assassination attempt from you, Gremory." Naruto said, low in tone. As injured as he was, it wouldn't be too difficult to kill the small Devil's tiny peerage.

Then Issei poked his head into the room, and Naruto couldn't help but growl. He would have to make sure Issei didn't fall in the exchange, even as a stray he should be able to exhibit the minimal expectations of his gear.

Rias shook her head, whipping her hair. "Kiba wasn't following any orders, please forgive him!" She bowed deep, her head going down to his knees. She was shaking, and somewhere in the depths of Naruto he felt sympathy.

"All I see is a member of your peerage trying to obviously attack me. – and you defend him of all things!" Naruto was getting more and more frustrated. The volts around his arm picked up speed and Rias' hair began moving towards his hand.

To Naruto's confusion, Akeno ran her way towards him and grabbed his arm. The electricity flowed through her and they both lit up in blue and yellow lights. She stared into the depths of his eyes and his eyes became wide. When the show of lights died down, his arm was flesh and blood. The bandages had dissipated from the energy, and what remained was his torn up arm and flesh-exposed torso.

Akeno's arm was just as bloody. She wasn't able to withstand any of the electricity that had flown into the circuit they created, and as a result she had appeared as though she had taken the brunt of a lightning storm. Her hair stood up on ends and she looked absolutely crazy, but how could you not be to willingly do such a thing?

She smiled weakly, obviously in pain. "We brought you here, you were almost dead. We helped bandage you up; you can at least listen to what we have to say." She said, wobbling as she stood.

Naruto's mouth was left agape. She withstood an equivalent of Zeus' most powerful bolt, what was she? Nobody had been able to withstand the attack, simply ever. It was an attack which required avoidance, not even Sirzechs would be able to withstand such an attack. The Ouroborus herself would have dodged, perhaps even the Great Red.

" _ **Her affinity for lightning may be able to match Zeus, she has immense potential."**_

"That felt quite good," She giggled, stumbling back before tripping on herself. Rias jumped on her and checked her pulse. Rias let out a breath as soon as she discovered Akeno's heartbeat.

Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed, his hand coming down to his side. All of his emotion rushed out along with his energy, all of it rushed into the black-haired woman. She would require training, and somewhere he rationalized maybe it was him who she would need training from.

Naruto's hand flicked upwards to grab the blade moving towards his neck. It was the blond again, Kiba. Naruto just stared into his eyes, so filled with emotion. It was nice to see, after encountering the exact opposite with the Ouroborus. "What have I done to gain your ire? Killed your grandpa, dad?" Naruto asked. Many Devils despised him for the exact reason, it was a depressing thing.

Issei ran over and pulled on Kiba's arm effectively. The blond snarled and sheathed his sword inside space, stomping away. "What's wrong with him?" Issei asked Rias, who just simply stared at the door with droopy eyes.

Naruto let his face grimace. His body began tearing once more, and he felt the pain dance throughout his body. He felt himself walk towards the bed and sit down, not minding the large hole.

His phone was gone, so was all of the semi-professional wear he brought to the school. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, desiring sleep to just sweep him away. Most of Heaven's funds came from Churches, but Michael was the one tasked with everything to do with human affairs. Because of this, most of what Naruto had purchased came from the pay he got from teaching. It was pure luck his small house was paid off by an unknown wealthy business owner – which had been informed to him by his bills.

He was going to require aid, so with a large breath he said, "Rias, I need your help." She stared at him, finally after staring at the door Kiba left for so long. She just nodded and stood, carrying Akeno with her. "What do you need?" She asked, trying to bow awkwardly with the black-haired woman in her arms.

Naruto had never in his life asked a Devil for any assistance. Even when he was friends with Sirzechs, they never asked each other for anything. They could solve their own individual issues privately, all of their worries disappeared when they sparred. He never asked Grayfia for anything either, she would just bring him tea without any demand. She was a nice woman, with an odd desire to serve.

"Could I borrow your phone for a second?" Naruto asked. She blinked and her eyes snapped to a recovering Akeno. The woman had woken up, her eyes like butterfly wings. She pushed herself off Rias and went and sat down on a nearby infirmary bed. She stared at him, and never ceased. Her eyes were weak, like she was about to faint any second.

Rias turned to Akeno, completely ignoring Naruto. The man felt his body subconsciously breathe to filter out his slight annoyance. Issei simply put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, giving him a smile. "Life's good, isn't it? It has to be, surrounded by walking boobs!" Naruto chuckled, Issei could always amuse him. He was a portable entertainment machine. As stupid as his out of place, and slightly sexist comments were, they managed to lighten the mood no matter the situation.

"Are you alright, Akeno?" Rias said, low in sound. Akeno just nodded, and Naruto continued watching as she stared at him. Rias grabbed a bunch of bandages and rolled it up Akeno's smoldering arm. Naruto noticed as she rolled it in such a way that there were more layers in some areas than others, she had obviously wrapped his own hand.

"Here," Issei said, pushing his own phone in Naruto's hand. The blond stared at him for a second before nodding in thanks and opening the phone. As much as he didn't want to call in assistance, his livelihood was more important than his pride. If he died, the whole system of Heaven would fall and his faction would descend along with it.

He quickly dialled a phone number he had pushed back into the depths of his conscious so long ago. Raphael was first in line to become Seraph once Lucifer had fallen, but Uriel had left him with a scar to remember who was more powerful and taken the place for himself. Naruto had taken pity on the heartbroken man and made him War Organizer after recognizing his military prowess. The man had taken an odd obsession with him following the incident, and he never ceased.

"Naruto!" Raphael shouted, cutting through Naruto's ear like a knife. The man was too eccentric for his own good, sometimes Naruto felt like snapping and telling him that was why he didn't have many friends, but he never had the desire to what his face would look like.

"I'm going to make this brief," Naruto said, silencing his friend. "Order the Knights of the Round Table to hone in on my position and stick to the shadows, along with Gabe." The phone was cut off immediately after, Raphael could be serious when he needed to be. Naruto lacked the courage to admit it, but Raphael was the one he depended on the most. He was intelligent, and loved his faction more than anyone and anything. He would be tortured willingly for millennia just for Naruto, and his fellow Angels.

Naruto then stared at Issei for a moment, his face wasn't trustworthy. Issei was one of the least trustworthy guys he'd ever met, would he trust him with that number? With a drawn out sigh he let the leftover electricity flow into the phone and let it burst.

Issei's face was twitching, and his mouth was wider than ever before. He stuttered to himself, and soon knelt on the floor clutching the remains of his phone. Naruto felt terrible, but decided lying would be the best course of action. "Oops," He said, with a forced smile. He patted the teary-eyed boy's shoulder. "I promise I'll pay you back one day." That wasn't a lie; he was just going to tie it into his one favour, that's all.

"Don't worry Issei; I'll get you a new phone." Rias spoke up. Akeno seemed healthy enough, and opted to lie down on the bed fully and descend into sleep. Issei seemed to be happy with the situation and started praying to Rias, kissing her shoes as if she was his God. "Thank you, thank you-"His mantra went on and on.

Rias accidentally moved her foot up, and giggled when she saw him clutch his face in the pain of his eye being impaled by a shoe.

Naruto gave a smile at the situation, but he had more pressing matters. "Rias, I still need your aid." Naruto said. "I wish to stay with you until my reinforcements enter the area, I don't want to risk an attack in my state. I doubt the Ouroborus Dragon would dare risk war against multiple factions." She looked shocked at his request. But she nodded nonetheless.

"You owe me one then." She said, putting her hands on her hips. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her motion; it was one that resembled a mom ordering her children. Who did she think she was?

" _ **It doesn't matter. Once this is done and over with, none of this will matter."**_ Kurama said. He was right, after the meeting none of his interactions with Rias would matter. As long as it went the right way, they would no longer be enemies. He wouldn't need to care about wars, or hate. Or risks of conflict between factions, all of that would disappear.

Naruto sighed and nodded. "I'll owe you _one_." Naruto said, emphasising his point. She seemed satisfied and gave an oddly pointed smile, as if she just put her claim on the surface of the moon and won.

Naruto couldn't help but feel like he lost.

" _ **You did."**_ Kurama plainly said. Naruto felt like cursing out the man in his head. But before he could, he remembered something.

" _You said you'd put me down, yet I'm clearly living. What happened?"_ Naruto asked. Kurama was as silent as a mind empty, but Naruto could hear his slight breathing – a constant rhythm, like a clock on a wall.

" _ **That blade of yours, the one filled with His essence. It sealed away my powers into its hilt. Slowly it is returning, but it saved you."**_ Kurama said. Naruto remembered, the pain of Father going through his gut. It had sealing powers beyond any other holy blade, if anything could have defeated the Ouroborus it was that blade, and if anything could defeat a rampaging God it was Father.

Even when dead, his Father still taught him lessons with abuse, only this time it was with a stab to the gut. Naruto smiled, thinking of his blade, his Father.

* * *

Rias was nervous, and wary. She'd never expected when moving to Japan that she would eventually house her greatest enemy. But she felt an indescribable feeling of protection when around him; he was nothing like the books described him.

The pages whispered that he was a bloodthirsty blond-haired killer, with enough rage to fill mountains; that the prince of God was truly the prince of hell given a crown, and he was the true definition of a Devil.

But the church said he was a kind man who gave an aura of warmth. That he was a man with unending intelligence and wisdom. He was neither of these; he was simply a man like everyone else – a man who had enough power to crush hell and live on, but a man nonetheless.

She didn't know what she was thinking when she invited him to stay in her house. But it was said even by Devils that Seraphs are bound to their word. If they say they will, they will. _"He owes me, he won't kill me."_ She repeated that in her head repeatedly, it was her prayer, her mantra.

When she reached the mansion provided by her brother, she turned to see Naruto observing the place with a raised brow. "Why do you care for such luxury?" Naruto asked. This made Rias confused; she had expected him to be comforted by a familiar sight. She always thought God lived in a large castle as tall as a giant's hand reaching into the skies.

"What do you mean?" Rias asked. "Don't you live in a much grander place?" She watched as he shook his head. "We Angels do not require luxury; we Seraphs live in one small house – something belonging to a middle-class family at most." He had said to her.

But it made some sense to her, Devils were said to be selfish being who loved living lavishly. Angels were the polar opposite; they required nothing lavish and lived modestly. "Yet you desire things. You owned a porn mag; obviously you desire the taste of sex." Rias said, taking note of his chuckle.

"The system has changed a lot," Naruto said. "We added fewer restrictions on sin and such. It has cut down on Fallen Angel reproduction and helped Angel numbers. Overall it's a better system. However, even with the ability to sin we have been engraved with certain ideologies. We do not seek luxury, and we do not seek things at the expense of others."

Rias didn't exactly know how to respond to his explanation. She should have been scared that Angel numbers were increasing, but she did not. She couldn't even force herself to seem worried. She wasn't tense, she was relaxed. It was odd for her.

"Thanks for telling me that." She said. He just shrugged, like it was nothing. It truly was nothing; there was no need to thank him. But she felt a need to please him; she wanted him to be happy in her presence. Something she had only felt with her brother, when she wanted to prove herself to him. She wanted to prove herself to this man before her, but Rias did not understand why.

She turned and opened the door to the house. She stepped in and watched as he walked in, eying everything in the exquisite house. She had chandeliers, heated flooring, and beautiful marble stairs. She smiled when he nodded at the house, acknowledging its design as stunning.

"You can pick any room you want, I have way too many…" Rias said, giving a laugh. "You'll be able to find everything just fine. The bathrooms have blue doors and there is a huge entrance to the kitchen." Naruto nodded at all the information and began walking up the white marble steps.

"Oh," Rias said quickly. "Asia said to tell you she's sorry for not being able to heal you. Something rejected her gear last night." Rias said. That night was an unusual time; Asia had never been able to _not_ heal somebody, to see the woman not able to stitch up Naruto's injuries had been absolutely confusing. He seemed to stare through her for a moment, as if lost in the roads of his mind, before nodding and continuing up the stairs.

Akeno had remained in the infirmary awaiting Asia's healing. She lived with Rias, and they both slept in the same room in most occasions. There were times though, where Akeno was off and opted to sleep in a separate room. It was all based on whatever was going through her crazy head, whether it is her father, the fallen angels or just something else.

Rias sighed and felt her eyes pull her in. She wanted to sleep and was willing to kill for it. She slowly made her way up the stairs and flinched when she noticed her private room opened. She felt like crying when she noticed Naruto inside, just standing there observing. She felt like stabbing him in the back just so he could be silent about her room. It was filled with otaku treasures and embarrassing posters, things she would never want anyone to discover. Pokémon plush dolls, anime pillows, figurines, anime collections, it was the full package of awkward. Entering that room to Rias was worse than some stranger groping her.

"Wha – What are you doing in here!?" Rias said, stuttering. He looked at her and immediately flinched. "You told me I could take any room; this is the closest room to the stairs." He said, explaining. She felt her blood rush to her face, she must have looked like a true Devil.

"This is my room, you idiot!" Rias shouted, forgetting everything about status and manners. "Get out – Get out – Get out!" Naruto's face twitched and he quickly jogged out of the room, making sure the space between the two of them was far apart. "Jeez, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, like an idiot. Did he not understand privacy, a woman's privacy?

"It's not like there's anything wrong with your room." He gained a weird look in his eye. "Or maybe you have a collection of sex toys you don't want me knowing about. I got you," Rias felt her hands itch. She needed to strangle something, whether it be her plush dolls or the man before her.

She backed up into her room, and slammed the door. She heard his laughter echo through her household, and that was the time she realized her mistake of inviting him to her home. In pure spite, she grabbed a notebook and pen and began writing scenarios of his brutal murder.

She looked in the mirror, her cheeks were splashed with roses, and it wouldn't die down. _"What an asshole, with his stupid face. And his stupid milky voice and wavy hair…"_ She looked down and had noticed one of her Charmander plush-dolls had been grabbed by her, and she had been biting its ear.

She looked in the mirror again and pouted. She had a crush.

* * *

 _ **During my writing of this, I was observing a beautiful lightning storm by my window. It was quite the inspiration for that Akeno-Naruto scene.**_

 _ **Anyways, this chapter was four-thousand words. Plus, when writing this I discovered you guys broke another Milestone. What – the – fuck? So I guess I'll have to update again this Wednesday, what a drag. But still, thanks everyone for the reviews. It really keeps me writing with motivation. Because of your love, I've made this chapter one-point-six times larger than usual. So I hoped you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Next milestone is Six-hundred and twenty-five reviews; no way you guys are going to break than within this week… right?**_

 _ **Written in: English (Canadian)**_

 _ **Most listened to: Jidenna – Classic Man (Kendrick Lamar Remix)**_


	6. A Taste of Eden

_**Okay, one thing I want to get off my chest is that some power levels have been altered. Yes, I apologize, but I feel it was necessary simply because of how stupid the author can be sometimes. For example, Sirzechs is supposed to be ten times the power of the Original Lucifer, how does that make any sense? The Original Lucifer was equal to the Biblical God, so that means Sirzechs is ten-times more powerful than God, which makes no sense at all! How the fuck is that possible, that would tip the war so hard in the Devil faction's side, unless the Seraphs were equal to the Satans – yet that would mean that the Seraphs were stronger than God. This is a huge plot-hole that needs addressing. Even worse is that Trihexa is as strong as Great Red, but God sealed him! That would imply that God could match Great Red in a battle, which would mean that Sirzechs is ten-times as powerful as Great Red. Everyone knows that is not true, yet this leaves some confusion as that dismissed what he said prior.**_

 _ **Please can someone explain this to me, this doesn't change the plot-holes I filled in this story, but still I need someone to fix my broken psych.**_

 _ **So basically I was forced to buff God and buff the Original Lucifer. I haven't changed much else though, so don't get furious at me that I had the gall to change two dead people's power levels. I hate breaking canon, but sometimes it's for the greater good.**_

 _ **(This has been answered. I had misread something, my bad.)**_

* * *

 ** _The Second God_**

The colour orange was Naruto's favourite. Something about it attracted him, like a moth to a light. It to him represented joy and sunshine, to be happy and boisterous. But even the colour of orange did not compare to his love of his own hair colour. That represented his family, something he cherished more than anything he could ever obtain.

When Naruto awoke, he felt his head cushioned by a pillow, but he also felt a weight on his torso. It was a smooth and voluptuous body, and when his eyes opened he saw the colour of gold. Her hair was silk from the sun, and it curled like a spiral. Her face nuzzled into his ribs and her pelvis rubbed against his leg, her chest stabbing into his stomach.

Naruto knew as soon as he saw the blonde hair that it belonged to Gabriel. She always slept with him, when they were younger and even when they were adults. She would always find herself sleeping on his own body, melding in with his body like two paints mixing.

She was awake, and moved her head up to stare into his eyes. Her eyes were a shining blue, like an ocean in a single orb – just like his. Her lips were a candy pink, as if tempting him to lean in and taste, and she smiled as if knowing so. So he did, and she moved her head to meet him halfway.

Naruto didn't share blood with anyone who had ever lived. What tied the family Father created was their love for each other. But Gabriel was never satisfied with his familial love, she desired more from him – and he obliged. Her lips tasted like a fruit, too sweet for mortals, only for a God. He couldn't help but smell her as they kissed, she was a garden.

"I missed you," She said, after moving her neck back. Her eyes stared at him softly, her feelings were a projection and her eyes were the screen. She never hid her emotions, she was as easy to read as a children's book. She stared at him with pure love, something he enjoyed more than the taste of her lips.

"If I wasn't God," Naruto said, grabbing her hips. "I'd stay with you for eternity." He pulled her up on him, so their eyes were but a finger away and their lips only but a needle. She giggled and stroked his thigh, her brain had been engraved with all of his love spots. She was his weakness; she knew how to make him crumble. "I would give the world for that." She whispered, beginning to slowly grind into him.

He hardened and she giggled, he could feel his cock trying to reach for her through his pants. She would have been moaning for days, if not for the man who stepped from the shadows. "Sir," It was King Arthur, a man respected on both Earth and Heaven. His black hair was curly and well kept; he still looked like a king.

Naruto smiled, the man wasn't a friend. But he was a familiar face, someone who had been with him for hundreds of years. Arthur knelt and became a stone statue – unmoving. "The Knights of the Round Table are ready for further orders." The man used to be a king, but after centuries he became groomed for servitude. He was one of the most loyal men who ever existed.

Naruto sat up in his new bed, Gabriel refusing to release her grasp on his body. She was without clothes, but Naruto trusted Arthur to not let his eyes astray. The man had enough grief with women in his life on earth that he had left his lust behind.

"Guard me from the shadows, become my invisible shield and guard me from any harm. That is your duty, failure is unacceptable." Naruto's orders were law, and no one dared break them. Naruto was sure he would be fine without the Knights, but after living for longer than most, he learned that caution was a feeling which never lied.

Arthur stood up and nodded, stiff like a man of metal. "The Knights of the Round Table know no failure; you shall not be harmed under our ever watchful eyes." His eyes wandered to the door of his room. "Do you wish for us to rid you of the two devils in this abode?" Arthur asked.

Naruto shook his head. "The Devils are under my protection for now, until the meeting is held. The Ouroborus Dragon – anyone under her wing is dangerous and those with her scent are your only enemies on this mission. No killing, make sure you detain them – I need to know more about this new threat." Naruto saw as Arthur nodded and disappeared into the walls. He was an odd fellow, with odd powers – but he was useful in many ways.

Naruto turned his head to Gabriel and pecked her lips. "You too," Naruto said. He saw as she frowned and bounced on his leg. "Why~?" She moaned. "I want to be by your side. I haven't seen you in months."

Naruto felt a bit of guilt stab his heart. He loved her more than anyone in the world, but he had duties. "We're still in war, Gabe." He said, rubbing her fingers. "Once I end it, we'll forget all of this."

She smiled at that, and it made Naruto smile back. "You'd better hurry up then." She said.

Naruto poked her nose, causing her to fall back into the bed. "Don't rush me," Naruto said, laughing. She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout and tried poking back at his nose. Naruto grinned and dodged her slow attempt at a jab, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You're too slow, Gabe." She giggled and it was truly heavenly. He missed it; it always made his heart glow. Then the worst sound came from his door, knocking.

"Naruto, Akeno made breakfast for you!" Rias said loudly through his door. Naruto grumbled and grabbed Gabriel's rosy cheeks.

"Stay with Arthur, and visit me every night." Naruto said, and she nodded. She reached her hand out to his remaining bandages and unravelled them quickly. They were normal, completely healed.

"Ooh, did my kisses make the booboos go away?" She said, grinning like he did. Naruto grabbed her and kissed her, making sure they remained there for as long as possible. "Thank you, Gabe." Naruto said after their lengthy meeting. "Go,"

She nodded and grabbed her garbs before releasing her wings and flying out his window, disappearing from sight in an instant. Out of all the Seraphs, she was the one who mastered the arts of flight. Only when Naruto had synced with Kurama, could he match her speed. She was an angel who could oust even the Ouroborus.

" _ **I know you can smell that food."**_ Kurama said, sniffing around in his head. Naruto could smell it, and it did indeed smell delicious. Naruto never had a mother growing up, and his Father was a man whose food smelt of garbage. It was something new, waking up to a smell so delighting. _"I shouldn't be surprised you would wake up to that."_

So Naruto put on a shirt and opened his door, the smell only hit him harder. It kept hitting harder, and harder, until he reached the kitchen, where he could taste it. Rias sat by the table, reading what he could only assume was a manga, or a comic book. Before her was a plate filled with delicious breakfast – pancakes, strawberries, muffins, and bacon. Yet, she did not touch it at all.

She turned to him and smiled. "Good morning," she said, closing her book. Akeno soon came from the kitchen with two plates filled with identical foods, all looking perfect – as if made for an art exhibition. She placed it before her, and one beside her. She sat and stared at him, as if waiting for him to do something.

Naruto nodded at her. "Good morning, ladies." Naruto quickly seated himself next to Akeno, who just watched him move as if he was a movie. She watched with a smile as if mimicking an angel. Naruto smiled at her and she her lips went higher. "Thank you very much, Akeno." Naruto said, making sure to bow his head slightly.

Her face glistened as if facing a ray of sun. "I hope you like it." She said, seemingly fiddling with her fork. Naruto knew what she was watching him for; she wanted to see his reaction to her dish. It was the same with many cooks, even when Grayfia cooked for him she would watch him with the same gaze.

So he grabbed a knife and fork and cut the soft pancake, making sure to keep a strawberry on it along with much syrup. He smelt it as he put it in his mouth, and it made him go insane. When he lowered it upon his tongue, it was as if it was making love to the piece of pancake. The mix of syrup, strawberry and the perfectly cooked pancake, it was like a climax, yet it was only the beginning. "This is probably the best thing I've ever tasted." Naruto said, unable to talk loudly from the pure exhaustion he faced from eating but one bite. "You _have_ to make ramen for me one day, please!"

Akeno giggled and turned her chair to face him. She didn't even care to taste her own food; it was as if he was her breakfast. "I would make anything for you." She said. Naruto blinked. _"There is no way she fell for me, no way."_

"Akeno," Rias said from her side of the table. She seemed a bit off, as if waking up on the wrong side of the bed. Her eyes were narrowed and she seemed spiteful of Akeno for some reason Naruto couldn't figure out. In her hands was a fork carrying a strawberry, the same colour of her hair.

Akeno gave a weirdly off-putting smile to Rias, which Naruto caught. They seemed to be having a dispute, something he didn't notice when he walked into the kitchen. They seemed peaceful before, but as soon as he stepped into that kitchen it became a room of drama.

At last Akeno nodded before beginning to eat her own food. Naruto looked at Rias, and she just simply never looked his way. She only kept eating her strawberries, not even bothering with the pancake or the bacon. She seemed like a picky eater, and never touched the other foods.

"Rias," Naruto said, getting her attention. "That kid belonging to your peerage – you haven't told me why he attacked me yet." Rias' eyes became low at that. Even Akeno had her eyes stray to the side.

"Kiba, along with many others were viciously experimented on and tortured by members of the Church, in an attempt to create users able to wield Excalibur." Naruto felt his brain speed up, attempting to remember anything about any experiments. But he came up empty, never had he or any of his followers ever tested on children, at least from what he knew.

"All of his friends died, and he was the last survivor. He became mentally instable from that incident, and he reacts violently when anything related to Holy Swords come into conversation." Naruto felt his anger rise to a new peak and realized too late he was getting emotional.

Naruto stood up and slammed his fists into the table. "I never authorized anything related to experiments on children! This could not have been the church!" They jumped from his loud tone. Naruto was furious at their accusations; there was no way that any of his followers would commit such an atrocity. "Such things go against everything my Father taught!"

Rias stood strong however, and refused to waver. In any other situation, he would have been pleasantly shocked. "I am not lying, Naruto." She said, professional and brief. Naruto felt his mental exhaustion begin taking effect, so he sat back down.

" _Why have I never heard of this? If anything Michael would know about this, so why did he not tell me this?"_

" _ **He always gave me the creeps; I wouldn't doubt that he was the one behind these experiments."**_ Kurama said boldly. The voice was someone who trusted no one, only those who he knew down to the basest thoughts. He only trusted Naruto, and that was apparent to him by the voice's constant distrust towards everyone he associated with.

" _He is not, Kurama."_ Naruto replied, sure of what he was saying. As long as he knew Michael, he never had done anything to harm children.

" _ **You said the same when I proposed that Lucifer was the one who poisoned Uriel."**_ Kurama said, bringing up a point Naruto could not refute. It was true, Naruto was blinded by the love he had for his only big-brother and had ignored the hard evidence. In his mind, his brother Lucifer would never resort to treachery and backstabbing.

" _That's different, Kurama."_ Naruto felt for the first time in a while, backed up against the wall. He had nothing smooth to say, nothing but denial.

" _ **Don't lie to yourself, Naruto."**_ Kurama said, becoming silent. Kurama was his second voice, someone who knew himself better than even him. Naruto trusted his word more than anyone else's, other than his own heart.

Akeno laid a hand on his shoulder, it left his body relaxed. "I believe you, but I do not believe the ones who follow you. Even Angels poise to backstab." Akeno said. Naruto did not want to agree, but he did. Lucy showed that, and so did many others who had fallen. Even Angels cloak their intentions, as she said.

Naruto rubbed his forehead. "He will never forgive me, unless I somehow prove my lack of involvement. I feel bad for the kid; I would be just as angry in his situation." Naruto said.

Rias shook her head. "I don't know what to do. He ran out yesterday, but he luckily came back. Issei's trying to talk some sense into him, but he refuses to budge." Rias' frown only got bigger.

She then sighed and stood up, walking over to him to grab his hand. "Come, today is Saturday so we have the whole day to play around with." She then smiled, beginning to rub his wrist crease like the last time they met in his classroom. "Since you made me sad this morning, it's your job to make me happy!" She exclaimed.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, a bit confused with her sudden mood swing. "And what will make you happy?" He asked. Even though he wouldn't say it to Rias, this was his secret opportunity to rid himself of his small debt he owed to her. She wouldn't be able to say anything once whatever she asked was completed.

She gave an energetic smile to him, as if presenting it. "You and I will go to the mall together. Come on, it'll be fun." She persisted. Naruto smiled and nodded; an easy task to rid a pesky debt. All he had to do was shadow her activities while she roamed the mall, nothing too annoying.

"What about me?" Akeno butt in with a raised brow. Rias gave her a smile, almost twisted – a Devil's lip. "Didn't you want to cook him his ramen, or do you not want to do it?" Rias asked. She was good, showing her Lilith side once more. Once again, Naruto saw her manipulative side – the one which got what she wanted.

Akeno glared at Rias with more annoyance in her eyes than expected. It was two cold glass balls in her sockets, no longer her soft eyes. "Of course I do." She finally said with a smile.

Naruto looked at Rias and saw her smile become normal once more. She had a poisonous tongue, and as much as Naruto doubted she would be offensive – he would imagine that tongue could even hurt him.

"I'll get ready." She quickly spoke before running up the stairs. Her feet made loud stomps before she ran into her room – shutting it with a loud bang.

"She is jealous because her cooking is atrocious." Akeno said suddenly. Naruto looked at her and she shook her head "It can kill someone, trust me." She said, putting her hand to her heart.

Naruto gave a laugh. "My cooking isn't much better. The only thing I can cook well is ramen." Akeno gave a chuckle, putting her hand on his cheek. Naruto blinked, and in that split second she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You don't need to cook well, when I'm here for you." She said, placing a black strand into her mouth. Naruto stared at her with confused eyes; it was the first time a Devil had flirted with him. It was odd, to say the very least. Her eyes were as if she was being pleasured, and she looked ready to moan at any second.

" _ **Are you secretly an Incubus? It would make so much sense."**_

* * *

 _ **This chapter feels slow, and I'll tell you why right now. It was supposed to be longer, and cast a larger array of plot points; however I was forced to cut it short. I ended up going to a party, got into a drunken brawl, got my tooth chipped, woke up with a hangover, and then I needed to get it fixed. So cut me some slack here, please. Luckily, I lack any financial issues, so I'm not as pissed as I could be.**_

 _ **Anyway still, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was around three-thousand words, so it is pretty decent anyway. The next chapter begins the Riser Arc finally so the plot begins to speed up again.**_

 _ **By the way, this is the last day for the poll votes. At 12:00 AM EDT, the poll will end. So if you have not voted yet, this is your last chance.**_

 _ **Written in: English (Canadian)**_

 _ **Most Listened to: Diplo – Revolution**_


	7. Author's Note

This story is going on hiatus. Currently, I'm dealing with too much to put any time into writing anything of great detail. With the passing of my father and the numeral arguments coming with it – I do not have the time. I'm juggling funeral costs and my dumb shit family, which is one of the most stressful ordeal I've ever went through.

My siblings want to slit my neck while I sleep simply because I got most of the money from the Will, the only reason I happened to get a higher percentage is that I was more successful than them in our lifetimes, so I guess they're jealous, I have no clue. So I'm constantly worried they are actually plotting my death – considering that my brother sells weed, and stole almost five grand from me when I went on vacation, and my sister once beat the living shit out of a kid in school because she they got into a fight over social media - and she also stole my girlfriend's jewelry from her when she visited my condo claiming her boyfriend kicked her out. They're both manipulative fucks whom I have the extreme displeasure of dealing with, and to think I forgave them for those incidents simply because they're my blood. They're not satisfied with anything, they owe me tens-of-thousands of dollars and they have the gall to argue with me.

My whole situation is fucked.

When I'm back, I'm deleting this Author's Note so no one has to see this while reading, but for now this is just my temporary explanation note. I apologize, but this is much more important than a Fanfiction.


End file.
